


Babies

by shippingthebullshit



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of past Harry/Danielle sexual relations, Miscarriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingthebullshit/pseuds/shippingthebullshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle doesn’t know what’ s she’s done to deserve this, but she’ d really like to know; especially now, now that Liam’ s hurting as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: Miscarriages, smut, adoption, triggering events, mentions of brief Harry/Danielle sexual relations.   
> This is full of angst. And like fluff if you squint. And it’ s unbeta’ d so it’ s probably full of mistakes. Enter at your own risk:)

Babies

Liam and Danielle have been dating almost three years when she loses the first baby. (Actually they’ve broken up and gotten back together once, but Danielle knows Liam doesn’t like to think about it, so she doesn’t bring it up.) She doesn’t tell Liam; firstly because she doesn’t really know how and secondly because she knows it will break his heart to know they could have had a baby, but it died.  
She’s with him when it happens, but she just passes it off as her period- that’s honestly what she thinks it is until she sees the tissue and knows instantly that the bout of sickness she’s been having wasn’t from bad tofu- and he believes her because she never lies to him.  
She’s heartbroken, because she’s always wanted a baby, and it takes her a moment before she can emerge from the hotel room’s en-suite because she’s trying really hard not to cry- and really, it’s especially hard knowing that Liam’s wanted a baby so badly too, he just doesn’t know that she knows, so she had to regain her composure because she doesn’t want him asking questions.  
When she comes out, he’s sitting on the bed with this concerned look on his face and she just crawls into his outstretched arms, and wishes so badly that she could tell him, but she knows that she can’t and it’s killing her slowly.   
He asks her softly if there’s anything wrong; she knows he can tell that she’s been crying, though she tried her best to hide it. Danielle just shakes her head and turns farther into Liam’s chest, and she thinks that, if maybe for just a moment, things will be okay.

She’s wrong.   
Six months later, she’s with all of the boys and they’re on the tour bus, Liam’s just proposed on the stage of Rockefeller centre, and things are looking up. They’re lying in his bunk, and she’s practically on top of him-and honestly, she should have suspected something when her period was late, but it has a habit of being irregular, so she doesn’t really worry- when he sees the blood. Her breath catches in her throat and before she can even say anything, he’s picked her up and is rushing her to the loo. She can tell he’s panicking- his heart is racing and she swears he’s out of breath.  
“Liam…” She whispers when she feels the blood spreading; she honestly doesn’t know what’s wrong, and she’s worried it’s something serious, but then she realizes that it feels exactly like her first… and she’s telling Liam to put her down and let her ‘assess the damage.’ He complies, of course, ever the loving boyfriend- no fiancé-, and she tugs her joggers down, breath hitching when she sees the little speck of white. She turns into Liam’s chest and breaks down.  
“Li…” She whimpers with a broken voice. He brings her closer, not questioning anything until Danielle pulls back and wipes her eyes with the sleeve of the jumper she has on- she’s fairly sure it’s an old one of Liam’s from his X- Factor days, but she’s glad she’s stolen it, it’s like having a little piece of him with her.  
“What’s wrong, Dani?” He asks her softly, pushing her curls back behind her ear and cupping her cheek. She can’t bring herself to look at him as she mumbles the answer. Apparently he doesn’t hear her, for he’s asking a little louder this time, but it’s still gentle.  
“I… I think I might have been…” She takes another deep breath but breaks down and tucks her head back into Liam’s chest because she shouldn’t be having to do this, not now, not ever, she shouldn’t be having to tell her boy- no, fiancé- that she killed his baby.  
“I’ve miscarried.” She mutters it, and Danielle’s positive it comes out bitterly, but she can’t bring herself to care, and she’s sure that Liam won’t notice, because a second later he’s sinking down to the floor and tugging the rest of their clothes off. He grabs a flannel from the cupboard and wets it with warm water and begins to clean her off. When he’s finished and the cloth is properly disposed of, her gathers her closer and buries his nose in her hair, and she loses it when she hears him crying.  
They stay like that, clinging to each other and trying to make the hurt go away.  
“Dani… Did you… did you know?” Liam questions quietly after a long while.   
They’ve been sat on the floor for God knows how long, and Danielle’s sure Liam’s bum and legs have to be asleep, so when he asks, she shifts and shakes her head. He can tell that she’s trying to move because he stands up slowly- still carrying her- and kicks the clothes aside towards the hamper. (Danielle has never been more proud that Liam gets the private room when she’s there because if the boys saw her in this state, they’d never live it down.)   
He lays her down on the bed, shuffling around in her suit case, and then in his, and pulls out two pairs of his joggers, a jumper and her underwear. He starts to dress her- and Jesus she’s missed this, him taking care of her, that is. Liam pulls on the other pair of joggers after he’s given her the jumper to put on and lies down beside her. He tugs her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly and tucking his nose into her curls.   
She sighs, relaxing into his touch and tangling her limbs with his.   
“I’m so sorry, Li… So, so sorry. This… it’s my entire fault I-“ She’s stopped by his lips on hers and she breaks down, letting the tears fall. He pulls back and tucks a stray hair behind her ear.  
“It’s not your fault, you couldn’t control this… Please don’t blame yourself.” He whispers, holding her face in his hands like she’s a china doll.  
“Li… I… I could have prevented it… I… We could have been having a baby soon.” She murmurs, voice cracking slightly before she sobs brokenly.  
“Shh, no… Dani, hey, look at me.” He mumbles, tilting her chin up so that she’s looking at him and Danielle can see the hurt in his eyes, and she instantly feels even worse.  
“Dani. There’s nothing you could have done; it’s over now. It wasn’t your fault, okay? It’s fine… Dani, you’re amazing. I’m so sorry this had to happen to you.” Liam whispers, caressing her face. Danielle let her eyes flutter close, relishing in the feel of Liam’s fingertips on her sensitive skin.  
She nods, leaning into his touch. “Li…I love you.” Danielle mutters, wrapping her arms tighter around his waist.  
“I know, Dani, I know… I love you, too, sweetheart.” He mumbles, leaning them back and curling them into a spooning position. “So, so… very much.” He’s still hurting, she can tell, but she doesn’t want to push it- maybe it’s for the best, a way of fate telling them they’re just not… ready yet.

The third time she’s sure she’ll make it to term, but it happens while she’s dress shopping for her- their- wedding. It’s a little over five months later and she and Liam are expecting the baby- they found out two days ago; she’s about two months along and Liam’s insanely ecstatic.  
Louis’ there- per Liam’s request apparently, because he doesn’t want Danielle looking like ‘a French whore’- and her sister is there, and her mum is crying and she can’t be more happy. She’s picking out the fourth dress; ready to come out to show her friend’s and family, when she notices the blood trickling slightly down her leg. She knows exactly what’s happening, and slides down the mirrored wall slowly, hanging her head in her hands. She reaches into her skinnies, pulling them on as she dials Liam’s number.  
“’Lo, love. How’s dress shopping going?” Liam answers happily. She hears Harry and Niall and Zayn in the background; now she hates to have bothered him, knowing that he was tux shopping with his groomsmen.  
“Li… I… I’m so sorry… I was so careful. I don’t know how it happened.” She whimpers, letting the tears fall.  
“Dani, wait, what… what happened, are you okay? Talk to me love, tell me what happened.” Liam replies frantically.  
“I… there… miscarriage.” She ends up saying, only being able to form one-word sentences through her sobs. She hears Liam sigh on the other line, or maybe he sucked in a breath, she can’t really tell. “Liam?” She asks after a moment of silence.  
“Are you okay?” He responds. She’s a little taken back by his question.   
“I… I suppose so… are… are you okay?” She replies.  
“Dani, you’ve just lost a second baby,” she cringes at this. “Are you okay? Do you want me to come and get you? We were about to leave any way.” He adds, because he knows her too well.  
She nods, then remembers that he can’t see her, and answers with a soft, “please.”   
——-  
When he gets there, she’s explained everything to her mum, sister and Louis, and apparently, Liam’s done the same for the rest of the boys.  
He gathers her into his arms, combing her hair back while she cries into his shoulder. “I’m here, Dani… I promise, I’ve got you… It’s okay.” He mumbles nonsense into her ear until she calms down, hiccuping gently into his heart.   
“Can we go, Li?” She whispers, trying not to look up and think about the pitying looks they’re getting.  
“Yeah, c’mon, Dani…” He mumbles, grasping her hand in his and leading her out the door. “Dani?” He tries to get her attention softly, still holding her hand.  
She looks over at him and can just see his gears turning.   
“I… This… wow… how do I… I… Dani, I think it’d be best if we… maybe…do you think we could… are you ready… I guess what I’m trying to ask is… Do you think that maybe you should… just… we should just… adopt?” Liam suggests. He turns slightly and sees the hurt in Danielle’s eyes, and instantly regrets ever mentioning it.  
“Oh… Dani. I-I-… I’m so sorry. I just… I don’t want you to hurt anymore… I don’t want you to have to go through this hurt any more.” He explains, pulling into their space in the garage.  
“Li…I… I understand where you’re coming from, and I realize why you’re doing it, but… I want my own baby and… I…” A sob rips her throat, and for a fleeting second a thought flashes to her mind that she’s cried more these last nine months than she has in her entire life.  
“I just want, to have a-a family with you. A real family, with our baby, and I want it to have your eyes and your adorable little nose and your personality and, and… I just want to be able to have your baby…” She whispers, voicing her complaints.  
“Dani…” He mumbles when he’s gotten out and opened her door. He picks her up, cradling her to his chest.  
“Liam, I just…” She clutches to him, letting him jostle her slightly as he carries her to their flat.  
“Dani, I know…I want to have a baby with you too, but I don’t want you to put yourself at risk!” He exclaims, exasperated. She flinches slightly, trying not to let it show, but he sighs, setting her down gently on her feet as he unlocks the door.   
“I’m sorry, Dani, but I just… I’m so tired of seeing you hurting. I don’t want you to hurt anymore. I love you, so much, and I just want to see you happy.” He whispers into her neck. She feels his tears rolling down his cheeks, and she turns, carding her fingers through his short hair- it’s growing back slowly from the buzz cut.   
“Lili… I… We… We can try… Okay? I… I’m willing to… to consider it.” She pauses every so often, trying to regain her composure and analyzing her choice of words.  
“Dani, please don’t do this just because you think it would make me feel better. Please don’t.” He begs.  
“Liam, I just… I’m so sorry. I tried, Li… I really, really did. I tried to be careful, I wanted this-“ Her words break off, a sob catching in her throat. They’re on the sofa now, and she’s not exactly sure when they ended up there, but she’s glad because she’s turning over, tugging her blouse off and running her hands up Liam’s sides.  
Danielle’s not exactly sure why she’s doing it, but she needs to feel Liam, needs to feel him inside of her.   
“Dani are you sure? Can you… Is it okay to…” He’s mumbling as she presses kisses down his jaw. She stops to suckle at his collarbone, yanking his shirt over his head before going back to his neck.   
“I’m sure, Li, please… I need you.” She whimpers, going back to kiss his lips.  
Liam shudders under her, flipping them over on the sofa and nibbling at her neck. Danielle’s missed this; Liam wouldn’t touch her until the doctor gave them the okay- he always was sort of a scardy cat, but she loved that about him- so it’d been almost three months since they’d done anything other than grinding a bit or him fingering her.   
“Li… God, please… It… it’s been so long… I need you.” She whimpers, letting out a soft moan when Liam finally strips her bare, although he’s only shirtless; she doesn’t have enough energy or will power to protest it especially considering the fact that Liam is now between her legs nibbling at her thighs.  
She actually really loves it when he gets like this- all powerful and domineering like- and it’s just so sexy because Liam acts like he’s this innocent little puppy, and sometimes she wishes that everyone could see him now because they’d change their minds. She’s almost positive of it.  
“Do you like this, Dani? Do you like it when I kiss you, here? Or maybe, here?” He asks, pressing a chaste kiss to her right thigh and then her left thigh before hovering over her centre. She whimpers, threading her fingers through his hair and trying to tug him down, but he’s fighting her, pushing against her arms with all of his upper body strength. He takes his right arm and pins her down, and she gives up, but leaves her fingers in his hair, letting them trail through and massage his scalp lightly.  
“Please, Li… please.” Her voice is breathy as she begs, almost desperately.  
“What Dani? Hmmm, what do you what me to do?” He replies as he’s kneading one of his thumbs into her hips, right in the V’s where her bones stick out.   
“Liam…” She groans, thrusting her hips up slightly.  
“What, Dani… What do you want me to do?”  
“I want you to… “ She lets out another breathy moan when he presses down slightly harder, moving down towards her sex slightly. “I want you to… to… I want you to eat me out…” She mumbles, feeling her cheeks heat up and her centre tingle.  
He gulps slightly, but moves his face down slowly, kissing her thighs again before pressing a soft kiss to her clit. She moans loudly, throwing her head back and clenching her fists in his hair. He groans against her sex and she feels the noise through her entire body.  
“Li…” She whimpers. He doesn’t waste any more time, pressing his tongue flat against her clit. He licks down to her opening, laving his tongue generously before pushing the tip in slightly. She’s practically writhing now, and he’s brought his other hand down and is rubbing circles around her clit with his thumb. Her hands fist in his hair, tugging roughly, and she’s sure she’s pulled out hair by now.  
“Hmmm,” He moans, and she groans loudly.  
“God, Liam… Please stop teasing.” She begs, trying to force herself down onto his tongue. He’s got a finger beside his tongue now and she’s shaking in pleasure; it’s all too much, and she feels herself on edge.  
Another finger is added, and he starts moving his tongue farther in- tongue in, fingers out, fingers in, tongue out.   
“Liam…” She draws out. “I… I’m so close… God, Liam…” She moans, pushing him farther onto her, this time finding that he doesn’t resist, and is licking at her clit again. She’s moaning and begging when she comes, groaning out Liam’s name unintelligibly. He keeps licking her through, pressing kisses to her sensitive centre until she’s pulling him off and whimpering.  
“Too much, Li…” She mumbles, and she’s collapsed back on the sofa, Liam lying on top of her. It takes her a moment to realize he’s still hard, and she’s composed enough to unzip his trousers and tugs them down along with his pants, enough so that she can take him into her hand. He’s hot and heavy and hard, and she leans down and presses a tip to the slit. It’s slick with bitter precum, and she doesn’t really like the taste all that much, but he’s just had his tongue inside of her, so she’s sure she can at least return the favor.   
She’s got him halfway in when he pulls her mouth off of him, picking her up by her thighs and getting her to wrap her legs around his waist. He kicks off the clothing around his ankles and rushes them into the bedroom. She looks at him, confused, when he just says, “wanna fuck you,” quietly as an explanation, and that’s all she needs to know.  
He’s laying her back on the bed then, and pinning her hands above her head, and when she sees him reaching for a condom from the beside table, she doesn’t stop him- she’s just not ready yet- letting him roll the rubber over his cock and then he’s pushing inside, and she’s forgetting everything that happened today, and really, she could stay like this- with Liam- forever.  
There’s still a slight burn like every time, but she’s ready for it, wrapping her legs around Liam’s waist again and letting him go deep inside of her. He’s panting, and there are beads of sweat running down his temples.  
She brushes some of his fringe back, and it’s caked with sweat, matted together and slightly tangled. “You can move, Li.” She whispers, moving her hands to his back, clutching lightly.  
He starts to thrust, pulling out almost all of the way before thrusting back in almost roughly. He picks up the pace when Danielle starts moaning loudly, asking him to “please go faster, and harder, Li, harder.” She’s not sure if it’s just the fact that she’s still sensitive from her previous orgasm, or the fact that Liam’s hitting that little bundle of nerves every time, but she’s cumming again, and he’s tumbling over the edge with her.  
Danielle is vaguely aware that something is not quite right when Liam pulls out of her and sucks in a breath, and she looks down, seeing his cum and the broken condom, though it’s all blurring together, and she gasps quietly.   
“Li?” She questions, reaching up to touch his face.  
He turns away. “Dani… I… God… This… I’m such an idiot. This was exactly what we were trying to avoid and… I’m sorry.” He mumbles, getting up to retrieve a flannel from their wash room and coming back with a warm cloth to clean her up with.  
“Li, hey, it’s okay… Shh, it’s okay.” She whispers, running the pad of her thumb over his cheek, catching the tears falling there.  
“I’m so sorry, Dani… This is my entire fault. I should have been more careful.” He murmurs, tossing the flannel into the basket, and she notices that he’s already clean. Liam picks her up, sitting her on the chair gently and going through the motions that she normally does after their lovemaking sessions. He pulls the sheets off of the bed, tossing them towards the hamper and pulling fresh ones from the basket in their closet. When there’s linen on the bed, he picks her up again and lays her down, coming in beside her and tugging her close to his chest, draping the top sheet loosely over their now entwined legs.  
“Liam, hey, look at me.” She whispers, tilting his chin up and leaning back slightly to look him in the eyes. “It’s fine. We’ll just… have to take this as it comes.” She adds, stroking his cheek lightly.  
He nods, leaning into her touch before pulling her into his chest and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “I love you, Dani.”  
“I love you too, Liam.” She replies softly, and it’s the first time in a long time that she’s said something that means more than anything in the world.

 

Two years later and they’re married. Liam is ecstatic when she tells him that they’re finally eligible for adoption. It’s a little girl, almost a year old that looks almost exactly like Danielle.   
They’re sitting in the adoption office, signing papers and handing over insane monetary amounts that she’s sure make Liam’s skin crawl, when they bring her in, and he’s instantly in love. His face lights up, and he smiles from ear to ear, reaching out to the orphanage worker and cuddling her to his chest. He coos at her, and doesn’t even hear when the woman explains that the little girl has an older brother if they’d like to consider him.   
“How, old… Is he?” Danielle asks quietly, already knowing that Liam is infatuated with Elizabeth- the little girl’s name is absolutely beautiful, and Danielle loves it immediately, turning down the offer they have of changing it.   
“Almost five, but he’s a bit… well, slow.” The woman explains, saying it with a slight distaste. Danielle’s heart breaks when she hears it, so she pushes for more details.   
“We’d like to meet him, if you don’t mind.” She replies, pursing her lips and waiting for the woman to say something else derogatory.   
“Of course, of course. If you’d both follow me through here.” She responds, leading Liam- still holding Elizabeth- and Danielle through a hallway towards a back room where they find a small boy playing quietly with a large box of Lego’s.  
Danielle gasps when she sees him- he’s the most precious thing in the world, and he’s just so tiny- and kneels beside him slowly, so as not to scare him. She stays silent for a moment until she hears the woman leaves and then she turns to the boy, smiling at him.  
“Hi, I’m Danielle, what’s your name?” She asks quietly.   
He smiles a small smile at her before answering with a quiet, “Jonas.” She nods, sitting ‘w’ style and striking up a soft conversation with him.  
They’ve been talking for a bit when he asks her, “Ms. Danielle… Are you… Are you going to take my sister?” She’s explained how she and Liam are married and that they can’t have a baby, and that they really want a baby, so they want to take care of Elizabeth. She hadn’t gotten around to asking if he wanted to go with them too, so she’s going to seize the moment while she can.  
“Well, Jonas, I was thinking that, maybe we could take Elizabeth and you home with us. To take care of you.” She replies, smiling at him. When he nods enthusiastically she laughs, letting out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.   
She glances at Liam, and he’s playing with Elizabeth in the corner, occupying her with peek-a-boo. She glances at Jonas watching them as well.  
“Jonas, may I ask you something?” She questions, looking back at the boy.  
He nods; picking up some of the Lego’s and placing them back in the box.  
“How did your parents…” She trails off and doesn’t expect him to finish, but he does.  
“Die? Um, they… they were in a really bad accident… They didn’t come home one day, and our Nanny told us that we had to come here. They put all of our money in a b-bunk? No, a… a bank, yeah, a bank, and brought us here.” He replied, looking down slightly.  
“Oh, Jonas…” She whispered, running her fingers through his hair gently. His sandy brown hair reminded her of Liam, even his nose sort of looked like his.   
“Is there anything you’d like to pack? I’ll help you while my husband goes to finish everything.” She says after a while.  
“Um, all of my clothes are still in my suitcases… I haven’t really… We haven’t really been here that long.” He replies, putting away the rest of the blocks and popping the top on. He gets up and goes towards a small bed in the corner, pulling a large suitcase from under it and a smaller backpack after it. She picks both up, slinging the backpack over one of her shoulders and pulling the handle out of the dock of the suitcase.   
“Anything else?” She asks softly, smiling at him.  
“No, ma’am. Um, Elli has two, also.” He adds. She nods.  
“We’ve already gotten your sisters. Is that what you call her, Elli?” Jonas nods, smiling shyly.  
“That’s what I’ve always called her. Mummy and Daddy called her Ella or Liz… But I always liked Elli.” He whispers, glancing up at her and smiling.  
“I like it, Jonas, it suits her.” She replies, holding out her hand and beaming when he takes it and grins widely at her.  
“Are you ready to go?” She questions.  
“Yes. Is Elli coming with us?” He asks, letting her lead him to the front office.  
“I do believe so. Liam’s just finishing up some paper work I think, and then you guys can come home with us. How does that sound?” And she chuckles when he nods quickly, loving the feel of his little hand in her slightly larger one, and she’s thinking that she could get used to this. She really could.

Elli is turning four in a week and Jonas is eight when Danielle finds out she’s almost three months pregnant. She’s been suspecting something, but she didn’t want to believe it. She doesn’t tell Liam until she’s well into her fourth month and she’s already been to her doctor twice, and he’s told her that she’s got an excellent chance of making it to term.  
When she tells her hodge podge little family, she’s crying, and they’ve partially explained it to Jonas, no details but he knows that two of their babies have died, so he smiles and tells them that he’s happy for them. Liam cries and lets out a laugh at the same time, and it comes out sort of a choked sob sort of thing. They hug each other, and they’re both insanely happy, and Liam is praying so hard that Danielle makes it to term. Because as much as he loves Elli and Jonas, he really just wants a baby with his love.  
_____

Hannah Julia Payne is born two weeks before she’s expected, but Liam is just proud they have healthy baby; he cuts the umbilical cord and the boys tease him for crying, but he doesn’t really care because he has a beautiful baby girl that’s his and Dani’s. Sometimes he just has to stop and think about it because it’s a little overwhelming.  
Jonas and Elli take to her wondrously; they love her to bits, and Liam’s new screensaver is a picture of Jonas holding his new baby sister, smiling widely at the camera. Elli’s leaning over the chair, poking at the baby’s nose, and Liam was trying not to laugh, so it’s a little blurry, but God, he just loves his kids so much.

Danielle’s always told him he’d be a wonderful father, so when the band’s offered a comeback tour the summer Hannah turns two, he can’t resist. Especially after Dani tells him that they’ll come with him, because Jonas would love to see his dad back in action with is uncles, and she’s got the kids.   
It’s only for three weeks, but Dani goes on tour with them, and true to her word, she takes the kids to every land mark, and Jonas goes crazy over the girls- he’s ten and doesn’t really think girls have cooties anymore- who still remember the boys, and fawn over Liam’s little boy because ‘he’s just so adorable.’  
Dani’s happy because Liam is happy, and honestly, she thinks that maybe all of this worked out for the best.  
She decides that she’s going to tell Liam about her first miscarriage tonight, feels like it’s truly past time to have told him, and she gathers up enough courage when they’re lying in the hotel room bed- the same one, ironically enough- and she turns over to face him.  
“Li…” She whispers, brushing back some of his fringe.  
“Yeah Dani?” He replies, opening his eyes, and she knows he wasn’t asleep.  
“I, um… There’s something you need to know.” She sees the panic in his eyes, and instantly regrets her words.  
“No, not… It’s not really bad news, I suppose. Um… I… Do you remember when we… That time on tour when I we were… erm, lying in this bed, and I, ‘got my period’”. She asks, blushing slightly. She sees him nod, tucking one of her stray curls behind her head.  
“I … I… Li… I miscarried then… It… It was the first time. The time on the bus wasn’t… I… It was right after we had gotten back together, and I didn’t know I was pregnant, and I…” She’s never admitted this next bit to anyone, not even herself. “I don’t think it was yours.” She whispered, ashamed.  
Liam doesn’t talk for a long while, and he’s stopped rubbing circles on Danielle’s back a long time ago. When he finally does speak, it’s quiet and reserved, and he sounds insanely hurt.  
“It was Harry’s… Wasn’t it.” He whispers.  
She nods, letting the tears fall down her face. “But… There… it could also have been yours.” She replies. He nods, going back to rubbing circles on her back, and she relaxes slightly.  
“I see… Why… Dani… why didn’t you tell me?” He asks quietly. “I would have understood.” He adds.  
“I know… I just… I was scared. I didn’t want you to be mad at me, and I was… it was a lot to take in.” She replies.  
“Hey, it’s okay… it’s over now, okay? It’s done. It’s over. We couldn’t change it, and now… Well, we have a wonderful son and two beautiful daughters, and I wouldn’t change it for the world. I love all of you, so much. But I love you, most of all, because you’re amazing, and you’re understanding and God, you’re so beautiful. I love you so much, Dani.” Liam whispers, pressing soft kisses to her neck.  
She smiles widely. “I love you, too, Liam.” She replies, letting him kiss her, and thinking that fate could be okay when it wants to be.


End file.
